


The Weird Shit Elves Do: The Elfroot Hunt

by Malen



Series: The Weird Shit Elves Do [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Lavellan - Fandom, Lavellan/Cole
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Cole sharing their wisdom with the group, unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Shit Elves Do: The Elfroot Hunt

The group is out cleaning up the remaining demons and checking in with the people.  
So many long walks across the kingdom and every time the team comes back with packs filled with Elfroot.

“Just put it over there guys, thanks!” Lavellan says pointing to the room by the gate at Skyhold, cheerily hoping off.  
The group gathers at the tavern for some well needed drinks, meeting up with everyone else.

“Does she ever stop collecting Elfroot?” Dorian scoffs in jest.  
“Tell me about it, every plant. Oh look Elfroot a mile away, I should pick it.” Cassandra chimes in with sarcasm.  
“Hey guys, there is this like huge rift we must seal, but let’s stop along the way and collect all this Elfroot.” Iron Bull laughs out loudly.  
“What is she doing with all of it anyway?” Sera pry’s into the conversation.  
“Hey, it’s probably some elf thing.” Varric calmly states.  
“She needs it” Cole showing up on the table calmly states.  
“Why do you have to do that?” Sera sneers.  
“Leave the kid alone” Varric controls the temperament while breaking out a new deck for a game of Grace.  
“Hey, I bet I can find it before she does, ya know, just start pointing it out.” Sera jests.  
“Do you think she ever misses one?” Dorian exclaims.  
“I bet she does and when she does, I’m so going to be the first to point it out.” Cassandra boasts.

"Is it just me, or does everyone else find Elfroot... Places?" Sera cuts in.  
"I don't even want to talk about the places I have found it." Cassandra states with a curled lip.

The group laughs and boasts for hours about all the places they have discovered Elfroot.

The next few trips out across the lands, the group pays close attention to the foliage.  
Making joking comments among themselves.

As soon as they spot an Elfroot, Lavellan is already picking it.  
Becoming more and more frustrated, they search harder, and further.  
Looking for the Elfroot, in hopes to point it out before Lavellan sees it, or even better misses one.  
Lavellen hears the whispers and smiles to herself.

After another long sought journey, they bring in more duffels of Elfroot. Putting it in the same spot.  
Back at the tavern they meet among themselves again.

“Okay, so I looked in the room. All of the Elfroot is gone.” Sera informs the group.  
“Okay, now that is weird.” Varric affirms.  
“I could have Krem and the guys keep an eye out” Iron Bull confirms the plan.  
The next few days they watch and check in on the Elfroot in the room. It’s disappeared again.  
Frustrated the group has begun to spin tales of great mystery. Varric jokes about a new mystery series.  
The weird shit elves do, he’ll title it. They all have come together on this topic.  
Meeting and competing on every outing.

Meanwhile, Cole and Lavellan watch from above, cloaked in their invisibility. 

“Do you think we should tell them” Cole asks. Although he is enjoying the secret they hold together.  
“Not quite yet.” She smiles back.  
They spend the rest of the evening bundling little packets of Elfroot listening to the group discuss their plans and spin their theories and tales.

“It makes them happy. We make people happy. I like that.” Coles has made a little hat out of the Elfroot and places it on Lavellans head.  
“Empress of Elfroot.” He says placing it on Lavellans head. 

“Cole did you just make a joke?” Lavellan asks with endearment.  
He smiles brightly and puts an Elfroot hat on his head. “What do you mean?”  
Lavellan just smiles and keeps packing up the Elfroot with Cole as they revel in the warmth  
and happiness in the scheming below.  
“When are we going to tell them?” Cole finally asks.  
“Well, they all have become so good at finding it now. I bet they all can spot it a mile off.  
Maybe we should just start collecting Blood Lotus next so they can learn to find that as easily.”  
“Yes, I know the people are in need of that too.” Cole happily agrees.

Later that night Cole takes the little packets and leaves them in the homes of all those needing some  
simple medicines.

Over some time, every member of the group have become experts at finding Herbs.  
They are all still exasperated at how Lavellan is always one step ahead and have yet to outwit her.  
But, they feel confident now that they are collecting several types of herbs, that they will catch her soon and are excited for the day they best her.  
Some have even taken to making bets as to which of them will be the one to catch her, misstep. 

Little do they know, they have been getting instruction on the hunt of herb finding the whole time.  
Cole and Lavellan have their own bet on, who will realize it first.


End file.
